Toi
by Audace
Summary: Tout est terminé, la guerre est gagnée, le monde apprend à se relever. Et toi et moi pourtant, rien n'a changé. Toujours cette haine, toujours ce ressenti qui nous rapproche, nous accroche. Mais toi et moi, ça ne dois pas changer. J'ai trop besoin de toi


_Disclaimer : JKR encore et toujours. Rien de nouveau chez moi, je ne suis toujours qu'une vilaine voleuse chez JKR. Mais un joli petit OS s'est imposé à moi, fallait bien que je l'écrive non ?_

_Bon, ceci est encore un OS Drago/Harry, plus je lis sur ce couple, plus j'écris dessus... J'ai d'ailleurs commencé une fanfiction dessus, que je publierais une fois Décennie Perdue terminée. Mais bon, on y est pas encore, il reste trois chapitres à Décennie Perdue et il faut que j'avance dans la trame de ma future Drarry avant de la publier. Pour le moment, un joli OS. Je change radicalement de style en transposant uniquement les pensées des personnages et en changeant de POV toutes les demies-pages presque, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Toi<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>POV Drago<em>

Je te vois apparaître au bout du couloir. Mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire. Mes amis le remarquent. Comme toujours, ils tournent la tête en ta direction et te voient. Ils comprennent la raison de ma soudaine expression. À vrai dire, ils s'en doutaient. Il n'y a que pour toi que je souris...  
>Vous vous approchez. Tes yeux ont rencontré les miens et ne s'en sont plus détachés. Mes amis saluent les tiens. Comme toujours, depuis qu'ils se sont liés d'amitié. Depuis le début de cette huitième année.<p>

Tu as tué Voldemort, tu nous as fait innocenter et nous sommes ici, à Poudlard, pour accomplir notre septième année, même si pour nous tous il s'agit de la huitième. Bientôt Noël. Cela fait donc près de quatre mois. Quatre mois que nos amis ont appris à se découvrir. Quatre mois que rien n'a changé, et même temps tout.

Avant, nous nous haïssions.

Maintenant, nous nous haïssons.

Avant, nous nous battions.

Maintenant, nous nous battons.

Des mots, des coups, des insultes et des paroles blessantes. Cela n'a pas changé.

Mais avant, nous étions les Serpentards, à s'opposer à vous, les Gryffondors.

Maintenant, il n'y a plus que toi et moi. À se combattre, dans un duel sans fin. À la fois dansant et mouvant, changeant à chaque fois. Et pourtant, toujours le même.

Mes amis me disent d'oublier le passé. D'apprendre à vous connaître. À te connaître. Ils me jurent que nous pourrions nous apprécier. Je n'y crois pas. Je ne veux pas y croire. Je ne veux pas que ça change. J'ai peur... Peur que tout change.

* * *

><p><em>POV Harry<em>

J'écoute distraitement la dispute entre Ron et Hermione, échangeant un regard amusé avec Ginny. Nous savons tout les deux que ces éternelles disputes finiront un jour en déclaration d'amour... Mon regard dérive sur la main qui tient celle de Ginny. Un nouvel élève, un anglais dont les parents étaient partis aux États-Unis avant la première disparition de Voldemort et qui sont revenus après que je l'ai tué l'été dernier. Entre eux deux, le coup de foudre.

Et moi, toujours seul au milieu de tous ces couples d'amoureux...

Nous tournons au bout d'un couloir, nous dirigeant vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Mes yeux t'aperçoivent. Je suis seul, mais toi tu es là. Tu esquisses un sourire, me défiant comme à chaque fois. C'est ce que je lis dans ton sourire. Ce défi silencieux. Que je relève à chaque fois. Je croise ton regard et me perd dedans. Comme toujours.

Je suis seul, mais tu appartiens à ma solitude.

Hermione et Ron cessent de se battre et entament une discussion civilisée avec Parkinson et Nott, tes amis. Ginny, elle, commence à parler Quidditch avec Zabini. J'en regretterais presque t'avoir aidé à vous innocenter durant l'été. Mes amis devant amis avec les tiens.

Et toi et moi restons seuls dans notre monde... Éternels ennemis.

Hermione m'a parlé plus d'une fois. Elle me regarde, de son regard qui signifie qu'elle sait quelque chose que j'ignore, et me répète que tu n'es pas aussi horrible que je le crois, que je devrais te laisser une chance et qu'on s'apprécierait réellement. Je crois que tes amis t'ont dit pareil.

Mais ni toi ni moi ne voulons changer notre monde.

La haine nous plait trop...

Le changement, je n'en veux pas. J'en ai trop peur.

* * *

><p><em>POV Drago<em>

Je suis de bonne humeur. J'entame notre petit jeu. Une réplique sarcastique bien sentie. Sur tes amis. C'est tellement facile. Je vois tes yeux s'assombrir de colère. L'air se charge d'électricité. Tes amis ne prennent pas la mouche, ils s'en fichent. Mais toi.. Toi, tu m'en veux. Tu les défends, comme toujours. C'est si facile...

Je les sens s'accentuer. Dès que tu apparais dans mon champ de vision, elles sont là. Mais lorsque ce petit jeu, cette danse éternelle entre nous commence... Elles sont multipliées. Par dix, cent, mille. Qu'en sais-je ? Mais j'aime cette sensation. Ces étincelles qui circulent. Je me sens vivant. Plus que je ne le suis jamais.

Tu me réponds. Une petite remarque sur mon père. Tu pense que cela me blesse. Je continue à te le faire croire. En fait, je n'en ait rien à faire de mon père. Il a fait des erreurs, été un vrai salaud. C'était juste un père, un père trop souvent absent. Une figure d'autorité. Il croyait en ce qu'il faisait, il avait tord. Je te répond, comme si j'étais blessé. Ce n'est pas le cas, mais j'aime ces étincelles...

Mes yeux sont toujours ancrés aux tiens. Ils te confient un secret... Si je ne veux pas que ça change, c'est parce que j'ai peur. Peur de voir disparaître ces étincelles...

* * *

><p><em>POV Harry<em>

Comme souvent, tu commences. Cela doit te donner l'impression de mener la danse, ou je ne sais quoi. Peut être crois-tu me dominer comme cela ? À vrai dire, peu m'importe. Tu as l'air d'aimer ça. Moi ça ne me gêne pas. Tu poses la première marche d'un escalier que nous construisons à chaque fois, puis que nous détruisons.

Notre monde est ainsi, chaque rencontre, chaque mot de haine, le forge un peu plus. Puis nous devons nous séparer, et la tension disparaît, détruisant ce que nous avons construit et nous condamnant à devoir tout recommencer.

Cette tension. C'est pour cela que je te parle, que je réplique. Non pas que tu m'insultes, ou insultes mes amis. Tu le fais, mais ils s'en moquent. Alors s'ils s'en moquent et n'en sont pas touchés, alors je m'en moque aussi. Mais te le montrer, ce serait arrêter de te répondre. Et ce serait faire disparaître cette tension. Je ne veux pas. Alors je réplique, à propos de ton père.

Cette tension. Lorsque nous sommes dans la même pièce, elle apparaît. Je n'ai pas besoin de te voir, elle est là. Supportable, doucereuse... Comme un souffle, léger et facile à ignorer.

Et quand nous nous battons... Elle devient un vent. Un vent déchaîné, qui me bouleverse, me renverse. Que j'adore. Je suis accro à ce vent. Je ne peux pas m'en passer. C'est pour cela que je te parle, que je me bat avec toi. C'est pour cela que ça ne doit pas changer. J'ai trop peur de perdre ce vent..

* * *

><p><em>POV Drago<em>

Et à nouveau, je réplique. Une vilaine pique sur ta célébrité et les idiotes qui te courent après.

Les étincelles virevoltent autour de moi. Pour un peu, je pourrais les voir. C'est si agréable. J'ai l'impression d'être de feu, déchaîné par une force brûlante. Je sens aussi la glace, froide et implacable, qui gronde en moi. Je sens ces émotions, si fortes et si belles. Je ressens, je vis.

Jamais cela ne doit s'arrêter. Jamais. Jamais je ne pourrais m'en passer. J'en ai besoin. Mes journées sont vides sans elles, je deviens insupportable et mes amis me fuient. J'ai besoin de ces étincelles et de ce torrent d'émotion qui se déverse en moi.

C'est pour cela, que mes journées tournent autour de toi...

* * *

><p><em>POV Harry<em>

J'en suis presque à sourire tant cela m'amuse. Ma célébrité. Une éternelle réplique de ta part, mon cher Malefoy. Je te lance que tu n'as pas à être jaloux, que je serais ravi de t'envoyer une ou deux groupies puisque tu n'es pas capable d'en trouver seul. C'est si facile...

Le vent souffle toujours, bien que encore calme. Nous n'en sommes qu'au début...

Je crois avoir entendu Mione me dire qu'ils partaient déjeuner, eux et tes amis, et que je devais me rappeler que Pomfresh refusait désormais de nous guérir quand nous nous battions.

Encore une fois, je m'en moque. Je suis dans mon monde, seul avec toi et le vent. Ce vent qui virevolte autour de moi. Ce vent, si agréable, me faisant ressentir tant à la fois.

J'ai besoin de ce vent, de ce tumulte de sensations. Sans lui, je deviens un être acariâtre, si impossible à vivre que mes amis se réfugient avec les tiens. J'ai besoin de ce vent, car sans lui je me sens trop vide.

C'est pour cela, que je passe mes journées à te chercher...

* * *

><p><em>POV Drago<em>

Et là, tu répliques que moi je suis jaloux. Je laisse un sourire hautain passer sur mes lèvres avant de te dire que, de nous deux, tu es celui qui doit le plus être jaloux. Et je commence la liste de mes longues qualités, que tu ne possèdes évidemment pas. C'est tellement simple...

Au fond, j'ai le sentiment que tu me ressembles. Après tout, ne sommes nous pas tous deux semblables ?

Tout d'abord, nous sommes deux meneurs. Moi de Serpentard, toi de Gryffondor, mais deux meneurs tout de même.

Nous deux avons des amis en lesquels nous avons une totale confiance. Et pourtant, nous gardons tous deux nos sentiments pour nous. Je vois bien dans tes yeux, cette lueur parfois mélancolique. Tu ne leur en parles jamais, mais je sais, moi, que ta famille te manque. Lorsque tu regardes les deux Weasley se chamailler, tu es un peu jaloux, je le vois. Lorsque tu observes le frère Weasley et ton amie née-moldue se faire les yeux doux, tu es triste en songeant que tous fonderont une famille et que toi, tu es seul. Tu ne leur en parles pas, mais moi je le vois.

Je suis comme toi.

Ces ressemblances, c'est ce qui pourrait nous rapprocher, si je le voulais. Mais c'est surtout ce qui doit nous éloigner. C'est ce qui construit cette haine et qui ne doit pas disparaître. Parce que, encore une fois, j'aime ces étincelles qui volent autour de moi et me mettent dans un drôle d'état que personne ne me fait.. À part toi.

* * *

><p><em>POV Harry<em>

Et te voilà parti dans l'énumération de tes qualités. J'ai comme l'impression que tu es un peu égocentrique... Mais si peu. Au fond, cela fait partie de toi, de ton charme. Je te laisse déblatérer, attendant le moment où tu ne connaîtras plus assez de valeurs et où je pourrais te dire que tu te leurres totalement.

En vérité, je crois que tu ne pense pas ce que tu dis. Je vois dans tes yeux, tu cherches plus à m'embêter qu'à faire comprendre que tu possèdes toutes ces qualités. Toi même n'y crois pas.

Nous nous ressemblons un peu parfois...

Moi aussi, je fais croire que je possède des qualités que je n'ai pas. Lorsque les gens acclament mon courage, je souris et j'acquiesce. Mais au fond, je ne suis pas courageux. Je suis juste chanceux...

Et puis je vois bien, que toi aussi tu es comme moi. Quand tes amis se mettent à parler avenir, imaginant leurs familles et leurs bonheur. Je vois bien, que toi tu n'y crois pas. Tu es comme moi, nous serons des solitaires. J'espère juste, pour ne jamais perdre ce vent, que tu me laisseras partager ta solitude avec la mienne... Parce que ce vent, il me fait me sentir plus vivant que je ne le suis jamais. Grâce à lui, je ressens des émotions que je ne ressens avec personne... Sauf toi.

* * *

><p><em>POV Drago<em>

Je te vois sourire. Je sais que lorsque je fais ça, parler de mes nombreuses qualités que je ne possède pas, cela t'amuse. Tu t'arrêtes et me regardes, attendant patiemment que j'ai terminé pour me descendre de mon piédestal. Étrangement, j'aime bien l'idée de t'amuser. J'aime bien que tu me laisses parler, uniquement pour mieux te moquer derrière. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais vexé de ce que tu pouvais dire après, alors je te laisse faire.

Encore une fois, et comme toujours, dès que j'ai terminé mon monologue c'est ton tour. Tu ne te gênes pas pour m'en balancer plein la figure. De loin, on pourrait presque paraître avoir une conversation civilisée, chacun écoutant l'autre. De près, nous sommes en train de nous balancer des vannes paraissant toutes plus blessantes les unes que les autres.

En ce moment, je t'écoute patiemment. Tu me parles de mon incroyable mauvaise foi, qui fait de moi une excellente fouine. C'est assez bizarre. De la part de n'importe qui, cette remarque me hérisserait au plus haut point et l'autre finirait certainement à Sainte Mangouste. De ta part, j'ai presque envie de sourire à ce souvenir. C'est comme si je ne pouvais pas t'en vouloir...

* * *

><p><em>POV Harry<em>

C'est à mon tour. Toujours aussi amusante, notre petite joute se répète. Comme à chaque fois, nous reconstruisons un monde qui s'écroulera dès que nous devrons arrêter parce qu'un professeur nous trouvera et nous rappellera que nous sommes sensés montrer l'exemple... Aucun de nous n'arrêtera, aucun de nous ne s'arrête jamais. Ce serait perdre. Les gens ne nous comprennent pas, mais toi et moi savons. Dans notre rivalité, il y a quelque chose en jeu. Il y a quelque chose dans ce défi. S'arrêter, ce n'est pas perdre. S'arrêter, ce serait juste accepter que ce défi puisse être autre chose qu'un défi. Qu'on puisse cesser d'être ennemis...

Cela, ni toi ni moi ne le voulons. Je le vois dans tes yeux, je l'entend dans tes mots. Tu me hais, autant que je te hais. Tu ne veux pas arrêter, je ne veux pas arrêter. Jamais nous n'arrêterons. Nous n'en sommes pas capable...

Je te répond, je répète des mots que je t'ai déjà dit. Nous construisons et tout se détruit. Puis nous reprenons à zéro. Nos amis ne comprennent pas, ils nous trouvent puérils de continuer cette lutte. Mais toi et moi, nous savons. Ce n'est pas une lutte, c'est plus que ça. Ce n'est pas un défi, c'est plus que ça. C'est un peu comme une danse éternelle. Nous sommes deux danseurs, accrochés l'un à l'autre. Aucun des deux danseurs n'avouera jamais qu'il est fatigué. La danse continuera infiniment, la musique recommençant à chaque fois, nous emportant dans un cycle sans fin.

Tu n'acceptes pas tes faiblesse, tu rages face à moi et cherche à me blesser pour me montrer que c'est toi le plus fort de nous deux. Ni toi ni moi ne voulons que notre danse s'arrête, alors je ne t'en veux pas...

* * *

><p><em>POV Drago<em>

Et de nouveau, tu me réponds. Ces mots, je les ai déjà entendus tant de fois. Je fais semblant d'être vexé. Mon visage te montre une expression outrée. En moi même, je souris. J'aime t'entendre dire ça. Certains aiment les mots doux, nous ce sont les insultes. Je ne t'aime pas, je te hais. Mais qu'est-ce que j'aime me disputer avec toi...

Ma peau frissonne. Je connais les pas de danse. Bientôt, la musique montera en un délicieux crescendo. Et les pas se feront plus compliqués. Plus fatigants. Plus brutaux. Bientôt, les mots ne suffiront plus. Bientôt, l'un de nous lancera à l'autre une perche. Une insulte un peu plus forte. Si c'est toi, je ferais semblant d'être dans une rage folle. Puis je me jetterais sur toi. Mes poings effleureront ta peau. Cherchant plus à te toucher qu'à te blesser. Tu me répondras, avec rage. Et tes mains caresseront mon épiderme avec colère.

Tu me sentiras frissonner, tout contre toi. Les étincelles. Toujours plus belles. Tes mains, tes doigts, tes coups, me feront voir les étoiles. Les étincelles. Viendra ce moment si bon, où les étincelles m'entoureront. Entre tes bras, leur étreinte fera de moi le plus heureux des hommes. J'aurais des coups, j'aurais des marques de notre combat. Mais j'aurais surtout, encore une fois, connu cela. Grâce à toi...

* * *

><p><em>POV Harry<em>

Tu es vexé, je le vois. Même si tes yeux laissent apparaître, un éclat amusé. C'est vrai, je me répète. Toi aussi, je te le dis. Ces mots, tu les connais. J'en suis sûr, tu pourrais dire mes répliques. De la même façon, j'ai les tiennes sur le bout de la langue. Elles sont là, prête à s'enchaîner. Nous pourrions échanger nos rôles. Il n'y a pas de dominant, pas de dominé. Juste deux hommes, toi et moi. Juste deux personnes, partageant tellement. Leur haine, leur solitude. Nous nous ressemblons Drago. Ces ressemblances, c'est ma perte. Cette haine, je peux la vivre. Cette solitude, je peux la vivre. Toi, je n'y survivrais pas.

J'ignore comment, mais je le sens. Ni toi ni moi ne voulons arrêter cela. Mais ce moment fatidique, je le sens qui vient. Lentement, cette idée s'insinue en moi. J'ai une comparaison vraiment pourrie en tête, quand je prend le temps d'y penser Drago. Je songe que la fin de cela, notre histoire qui n'en est pas, est un peu comme un serpent. Insidieuse, sûre d'elle, elle fait son chemin dans le sable de mon esprit. Elle est comme toi, serpent que tu es aussi. Elle est dans ma peau... comme toi.

Je sais que très bientôt, nous quitterons les mots. C'est vrai, je te l'accorde, ils ne suffisent pas. Le vent est là, prêt à me décoiffer. Mais ce n'est pas encore assez. Bientôt, ça le deviendra. Les mots deviendront des coups. Tu m'agresseras sûrement. À moins que je ne le fasse, si tu tardes trop à mon goût. Je te ferais croire que je suis en colère, je répondrais à tes poings. Tu prendras ça pour de la haine. C'en est oui...

Mais c'est aussi de la passion. Parce quand tu me frôleras, quand tes doigts repliés manqueront de peu de me frapper, ce vent forcira. Il se fera ouragan... Pour refaire dans la comparaison, encore, je dirais que l'ouragan, je lui donne la couleur qu'ont tes yeux... Gris comme les nuages de la tempête, gris comme les flots qui se déchaînent...

C'est de la passion. Ma haine pour toi est une passion, mais c'est ce vent qui est passionnant. Cette tornade qui se soulèvera, autour de moi. Je l'aimerais, je la chérirais. Elle m'ensorcellera. Je verrais tes yeux, elle s'y reflètera. Je m'y perdrais. Je combattrais de plus belle, pour la voir encore. Parce que je ne voudrais pas qu'elle s'éteigne. Mes yeux dans les tiens, nous nous battrons. J'aurais des bleus, j'aurais ta marque, incrustés sur ma peau. Mais j'aurais aussi le bonheur de la tempête... Cela, je ne le dois qu'à toi.

* * *

><p><em>POV Drago<em>

Je n'en peux plus. Les mots sont beaux, les paroles faussement vexantes. Les étincelles sont là. Mais j'ai besoin de plus. Besoin de tellement plus.. J'atteins, comme souvent, un point de non retour. Et je te lance une remarque plus vexante. Je ne sais même pas ce que je dis. Tout ce qui m'importe, ce sont des poings qui se serrent. Ce sont tes yeux qui me lancent des éclairs. Tu t'approches à pas lents. Je laisse fleurir sur mes lèvres un sourire présomptueux. Accélère idiot. Accélère, ou je ne tiendrais pas. Je veux ces étincelles. Je veux voir les étoiles. Je veux que tu me frappes, je veux que tu m'attaques.

Ma joue encaisse le choc. Je ferme les yeux. Tu crois que c'est de souffrance. La douleur est là, oui. Mais le plaisir encore plus. Les étincelles se renforcent, je ne sais plus quel où est la droite, où est la gauche. Que m'importent les côtés ? La seule chose que je veux, c'est ressentir. Encore plus, encore plus fort. Je veux ressentir. Alors je te réponds. Et ma main vient cogner ton menton. Je crois que je t'ai fait mal. J'en suis un peu désolé. Comprends-moi, ce n'est pas contre toi.

Et tu enchaînes. Je crois que tes coups faiblissent un peu. Alors je contre attaque. Plus fort, plus douloureux. Pour que tu me frappes. Pour que tu me battes. Parce que c'est ainsi que nous communiquons, Harry...

Les étincelles. Les mots ne suffisent plus, tant je les ressens. Je suis emporté dans une tourmente d'émotions. Je songe un instant que McGonagall pourrait venir danser un tango en bikini que je ne m'en rendrais pas compte. Dans mon monde, il n'y a plus que mon corps contre le tien et toutes les étincelles que ce contact me procure.

J'ai tant besoin de ce moment. C'est le seul de mes journées qui me donne le sentiment que ma vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. Le reste du temps, je me morfonds en silence. J'ai tout perdu dans cette guerre. C'est à moi de le reconstruire. Je n'en ai pas le courage... Le courage, c'est sensé être ta qualité. Moi, je suis le lâche. Ma vie me paraît fade. Seul ce moment, perdu entre tes bras, me fait réellement vivre, me rend réellement ivre... Au fond Harry, je crois que j'ai besoin de toi.

* * *

><p><em>POV Harry<em>

Tu me coupes. Tes mots sont chargés d'une rancœur plus sensible. C'est le moment. J'ai déjà oublié ce que tu m'as dit. Je sais juste que désormais, je peux t'attaquer. Je serre mes mains, j'arme mes yeux d'une colère fausse. Crois que je te hais, parce que c'est vrai. Mais ne crois pas, que cela je le fais par haine. Cela, je le fais pour moi...

Tes yeux se ferment une seconde. J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop blessé. Si c'est le cas, excuse-moi. Je m'en veux un peu, mais je l'oublie bien vite. Ta main cogne contre mon visage. Le vent, la tempête. Plus aucun mot n'est assez fort pour te dire combien j'aime ça. Je suis peut être un peu maso... Ou simplement fou. Ce mot me va mieux je trouve. Je suis fou. Fou grâce à toi.

Nos bras s'emmêlent. C'est une lutte sans merci dans laquelle nous nous entraînons. Étrangement, j'ai plus le sentiment que tu cherche à me ligoter qu'à me blesser. Je crois que je rêve. La vérité, c'est que moi je veux juste te kidnapper. Je veux pouvoir t'enfermer avec moi, dans un lieu où il n'y aura que nous deux. Je veux que ton monde ne tourne qu'autour de moi. C'est cela la haine, ça me rend fou...

Notre monde est là, se construisant pas à pas, coup à coup. Je me sens heureux, perdu entre tes bras. Les coups pleuvent sur moi, avec rage je te répond. Mais je suis heureux. Je me sens bien, le vent m'entoure. J'ai un peu l'impression, d'être dans un cocon. Un cocon, comme mon monde, dont tu es le seul à qui je donne la clé...

Le monde n'existe plus. Pas de Poudlard, pas d'amis, pas de professeurs, pas de guerre terminée ou de haine partagée. Juste toi et moi, enlacés dans une danse, un combat, dont j'ai peur de voir arriver la fin... Je ne veux pas perdre ce sentiment de liberté, cette solitude si belle et si douce qui n'est commune qu'à nous deux, je ne veux pas perdre ce vent qui m'ensorcelle et que tu crées juste pour moi sans le savoir. Je pense Drago, que si j'ai aussi peur, c'est parce tu m'es indispensable ; j'ai peur du manque de toi...

* * *

><p><em>POV Drago<em>

Je crois que rien n'est mieux. Me perdre dans tes bras, me laisser emporter par les étincelles. Je crois que rien n'est plus doux que m'abandonner à toi.

Oui, j'ai besoin de toi. C'est irrémédiable Harry, je suis malade. Malade à cause de toi. Malade un peu de toi. De ton corps, ton toucher et tout ce que ça me procure. La haine te va si bien... Moi, je ne te hais plus. Tu me fais trop de bien pour ça. Je ne me leurre pas, j'accepte ce fait. Harry, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin que toi, tu me haïsses. Car c'est ainsi que tu me procures ces étincelles. Je les sens, tourbillonnant autour de moi. Elles sont si proches de ma peau. Elles l'hérissent. C'est toujours ainsi, toujours aussi fort, lorsque tu me touches, lorsque tu me frappes. Je ne suis pas masochiste, oh non. Tu me fais tellement plus de bien que de mal Harry...

Encore une fois, tes mains parcourent mon corps, le labourent de tes coups. Tu me laisses ton empreinte. J'aurais sûrement des bleus... Mais tu en vaux la peine Harry.

J'en veux encore plus. J'ai besoin de plus Harry. Tellement plus. Je veux que les étincelles soient encore plus nombreuses, je veux qu'elles empoisonnent mon air. Je veux ne plus pouvoir respirer, je veux les sentir, les palper. Je parle. Je t'insulte je crois. Je ne sais pas. Frappe moi je t'en prie.

Tu le fais. Tes coups s'accentuent. C'est si bon... Mes yeux papillonnent. C'est trop Harry. Je t'en supplie, arrête Harry. Je balbutie. Si tu continues, je ne le supporterais pas. Mais tu ne m'entends pas Harry... Je faiblis. Je te ferme l'accès à mon regard. Je ne veux pas que tu vois mon désarroi. Je crois que je m'évanouis. Peut être un peu trop d'étincelles, peut être peu trop de toi...

* * *

><p><em>POV Harry<em>

Tu me parles. Je vois tes lèvres bouger, mais je ne t'entend pas. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tes coups se font plus forts. Alors moi aussi, je m'abandonne dans tes bras. Drago, si tu savais... Je te hais, je le sais. Mais en même temps, je dépend de toi. Tu me hais, je le sais. Continue, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Surtout pas. Je ne veux pas perdre ça.

Mes coups se font plus fort. Je crois que si se vent que je ressens se matérialisait, Poudlard tomberait en ruine. C'est plus fort que jamais, plus bon que jamais. Tes yeux se ferment et se rouvrent rapidement. Tu parles encore. Je ne t'entend toujours pas Drago. Mes oreilles bourdonnent. Que me dis-tu ? Je ne sais pas... Alors je continue. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. C'est plus fort que moi, j'ai besoin de te frapper. Mais pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas ?

Tu fermes les yeux. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu ne me blesses plus. Que t'arrive-t-il ? J'arrête de te frapper. Je te parle. Réponds moi. Réponds moi ! Tu t'affaisses ; ton corps ne se soutient plus. Mes bras te rattrapent malgré moi. Réponds moi ! Je te parle. Je t'en supplie, réveille-toi. Reviens moi Drago, reviens moi...

Je t'allonge doucement sur le sol et pose mes mains sur tes joues. L'une est légèrement gonflée.

Drago, s'il te plait, reviens moi... Je m'en veux, si tu savais. Il n'y a plus de vent maintenant, sauf celui de ma panique. Je t'en prie Drago, réveille-toi et tue-moi. Injurie-moi. Dis moi que tu me hais, que tu vas faire de ma vie un enfer pour t'avoir fait du mal. Je le mérite Drago, mais réveille-toi pour le crier sur moi. Je ne suis rien sans toi...

* * *

><p><em>POV Drago<em>

Je bat rapidement des paupières. La lumière n'est pas trop forte. C'est étrange, il me semblait être dans un couloir éclairé. Je sens quelque chose de frais sur ma joue. J'ai mal partout. Quelque chose tombe et roule sur ma joue. Je lève mon regard.

Tu es là. C'est toi qui me fais de l'ombre, c'est toi qui me tiens dans tes bras. Cette étreinte est douce. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'y sens aussi bien ? J'aime tes bras, je le sais. Pour leur force, pour les coups et le bonheur qu'ils me procurent. Pas pour leur douceur...

Pourquoi cette larme me bouleverse-t-elle autant ? Je soulève une de mes mains et la pose sur ta joue. Je sèche la trace de cette larme solitaire, que tu as laissé couler pour moi. Pourquoi cette pensée me met-elle dans un tel émoi ?

Tes yeux s'ouvrent. Leur couleur me renverse. Tu as des yeux magnifiques Harry, mais on te l'a sûrement déjà dit. Cet couleur d'émeraude est si belle. Si envoûtante. Je crois que je suis sous leur charme. Sinon, pourquoi mon cœur battrait-il aussi vite ?

Sais-tu que l'émeraude est une variété du Béryl, et que le Béryl est une pierre, parfois aussi appelée aigue-marine, à cause de sa couleur pareille à de l'eau de mer ? Je trouve que cela te va bien. Tu es un peu une mer Harry, une mer dans laquelle je crois que je me noie peu à peu, au fur et à mesure de nos combats...

Je peux lire la surprise dans ces pierres. Je peux lire en toi. Tu as eu peur. Peur pour moi. Je te souris. Pas un sourire supérieur, pas un sourire de Malefoy arrogant et cruel. Un vrai sourire. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Je pense que toi aussi, tu as besoin de moi...

* * *

><p><em>POV Harry<em>

J'ai pleuré pour toi. J'ai laissé cette larme, s'enfuir sur ma joue. Tu l'as doucement séchée, car tu t'es réveillé. Je crois que je rêve Drago... Tu me souris. J'ai pleuré pour toi, et tu me souris. C'est étrange, car tu me hais.

Tu sais Drago, ton sourire est beau. Je crois, que je n'ai jamais vu personne d'aussi beau que toi. Tu resplendis. On ne dirait pas, que je t'ai blessé il y a quelques minutes. Je suis content que tu ne m'en veuilles pas. Mais moi, je me déteste. Je t'ai fait mal Drago. Pour cela, je me déteste. J'ai mal pour toi, j'ai mal avec toi.

Même si tu vas mieux, même si tu es réveillé. J'ai mal pour toi, peur de moi. Je pourrais encore te faire mal. J'ai besoin de toi, je ne saurais arrêter de te toucher. Et pourtant je le dois. Pour toi.

Mon cœur bat trop fort dans ma poitrine. Tu m'as fait peur tu sais. J'ai eu très peur pour toi. Puis tu t'es réveillé. Tu as séché ma joue et accepté ma larme. Drago, je pense que je rêve. Ce monde est trop beau pour être réel.

Je te tiens dans mes bras, tu me souris avec joie. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Le vent n'est pas là, et pourtant, je me sens plus complet que le reste du temps. J'ai un peu l'impression, d'avoir trouvé ce qui me manquait... Je crois que c'est toi.

* * *

><p><em>POV Drago<em>

Harry, je peux lire dans tes yeux. Mais je ne sais ce que tu penses. D'où vient cette tendresse, dans le regard que tu poses sur moi ? Je te vois, penché au dessus de moi. Et dans tes yeux, dans ces perles si belles, j'ai l'impression de voir toute la tendresse du monde. Tu sais Harry, je crois que jamais l'on ne m'a regardé comme ça...

Où est passée la haine ? Qu'est devenue la colère ? Les coups ne sont plus là, les bleus restent mais mourront. Pourquoi ais-je l'impression, que nos joutes aussi disparaîtront ? Tes yeux me parlent Harry. Ils me disent et me jurent, bien des choses. Jee ne sais pas toutes les lire, ni comment bien les traduire. Mais j'y vois cette décision. Tu ne veux plus me blesser.

Je suis touché Harry. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis touché. C'est étrange, je n'ai pas le sentiment, que les étincelles me manqueront. Elles ne sont plus là, pas lorsque je suis entre tes bras, mais elles ne me manquent pas. Je me sens bien, séquestré par toi.

Mon sourire ne disparaît pas, lui, par contre. Il n'est rien que pour toi. Je suis si bien, juste là, entre le sol froid et ton visage chaleureux.

Je te vois te pencher vers moi. Tes yeux ne sont plus dans les miens. Ils sont fixés sur mes lèvres. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, mais dans mes veines, le sang bouillonne. Vas-y Harry, je n'attend que toi...

* * *

><p><em>POV Harry<em>

Je pose mon front contre le tien. Ton sourire est beau Drago. Trop pour moi d'ailleurs, je n'y résiste pas. Mes yeux y sont fixé. Il est parfait. Tes lèvres sont parfaites, tout en toi est parfait je crois.

J'ai envie de t'embrasser. Non, je rêve de t'embrasser. J'en ai besoin. Un besoin vital, presque inhumain. Tu n'aurais pas dû me faire ce sourire Drago... Parce que je m'y suis perdu.

Tes lèvres s'incurvent de plus belle. As-tu la moindre idée de l'effet que tu me fais ? Je crois que je plane. Je dois sûrement planer. Il n'est pas normal de se sentir aussi bien si je suis clean. Et pourtant... Je te tiens contre moi et je suis heureux à un point inimaginable.

Je vais t'embrasser Drago. Je ne survivrais pas sans ça. J'ancre mes yeux aux tiens. J'en ai besoin, je te le dis. Un regard parle, quelques fois... La preuve, le tien me hurle de le faire, que tu n'attends que ça. C'est à mon tour de sourire, puis de poser ma bouche contre la tienne.

Je crois que je sais, pourquoi je me sens si bien Drago... Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi.

* * *

><p><em>POV Drago<em>

Tu as effleuré mes lèvres avec les tiennes. C'était merveilleux Harry. J'ai fermé les yeux, je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte. J'ai fermé les yeux quand tu m'as embrassé, tant c'était merveilleux, tant je voulais en profiter.

Puis tu t'es reculé. Tu as posé ton front contre le mien et as murmuré quelque chose. Tu sais Harry, je m'en fiche.

C'était merveilleux, mais beaucoup trop court. Alors j'ouvre les yeux. Je croise les tiens, remplis d'une inquiétude qui me touche. Je crois que tu me fais virer au Poufsouffle toi... C'est peut être parce que je viens de comprendre. Je t'aime Harry.

Tu peux être inquiet, je m'en fiche. Ce n'était pas assez. Je te le dis avec mes yeux. Ma frustration contre ton inquiétude. Je crois que tu as compris. Ton regard se voile et redescend vers mes lèvres. Oh oui, tu as compris. Je vais te montrer ce qu'est un vrai baiser Harry.

J'agrippe ton cou et t'attire contre moi. Tu dois savoir ce qu'est réellement embrasser Harry, si tu veux continuer à le faire avec moi, tu dois apprendre toutes les techniques de cet art. En tout cas moi, je sais désormais que je t'aime et je veux continuer à le faire avec toi...

* * *

><p><em>POV Harry<em>

Tu viens de coller tes lèvres sans aucune délicatesse contre les miennes. Mon baiser était doux, le tien est violent. Sache que j'aime autant. Nous commençons par les coups, pour finir par les baisers. La violence est un peu notre amie, qu'en penses-tu ?  
>Oh, et à vrai dire, on s'en fout. Pour te poser la question, il faudrait décoller nos lèvres. Et vu la façon délicieuse dont ta langue viole ma bouche et celle voluptueuse dont tes mains s'accrochent à mes cheveux, c'est plus que hors de question.<p>

Je suppose que le fait que tu aies répondu à ma question de tout à l'heure par un baiser signifie que je ferais mieux de me taire. Encore une fois, je ne vais pas te le demander. Même si tu viens de libérer ma bouche, je crois que je serais incapable d'articuler quoique se soit alors que tu picores ainsi mon cou.

Et puis tu as raison, aller voir Pomfresh ne servirait à rien, elle ne veut plus nous guérir. Je vais m'occuper moi même de ton cas. Cette fois ci, je mettrais toute la douceur possible dans mes gestes pour te soigner comme il faut. Ce sera pour me faire pardonner Drago, te t'avoir blessé. Et puis, si ça ne suffit pas, je continuerais à t'embrasser. Parce que oui, j'ai trouvé ce qui me manquait, c'était bel et bien toi. Il n'y a aucun vent pour me décoiffer maintenant, mais juste ce sentiment pour emplir mon cœur, cet amour si fort que cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il me pousse des ailes.

Doucement, j'arrive à me relever et je te tends la main. Tu la saisis. J'aime ton regard Drago. Il me crie qu'il m'aime. Et je sais, que mon regard dit la même chose. Nous sommes bêtes tu sais, d'avoir voulu nous battre tout ce temps.

Mais ce temps est révolu. Je t'emmène dans les couloirs. Pour me faire ton infirmière personnelle, je vais te montrer la Salle-Sur-Demande. Je pense que tu pourras aimer, ce que je vais en faire pour toi. Mais, d'ici à ce que nous y arrivions, il y a des dizaines de coins sombres dans les couloirs, pour nous embrasser en toute illégalité...

* * *

><p><em>Un peu plus tard<em>

Dans une salle

Peau hâlée contre corps pâle

S'enlacent deux corps

Après avoir dansés pendant leur bal

Ils ont trouvé leurs accords

Les yeux se ferment peu à peu

Sur les lèvres les sourires se sont formés

Car ils savent qu'il n'y aura jamais d'adieux

Une promesse a été murmurée

Assurance d'un futur à deux

« Je t'aime toi »


End file.
